Fostering Strength
by Lezg33k
Summary: I don't know about you, but that bathroom scene in the Season One finale seemed like it was missing something. A tender moment between Stef and Lena.


Copyright Disclaimer: These ladies aren't mine. They are owned by ABC and it's pretty awesome that they even exist.

Author's Note: For me, this one just needed to come out. I love The Fosters, but I don't really do a lot with Stef and Lena in my head. However, I do hope you enjoy this offering. Reviews, as always, are abundantly appreciated.

**Fostering Strength**

Stef would have been flat out lying if she said she had any clue as to what Lena was doing when she pulled her into the bathroom. Her best guess had been in the form of some kind of admonishment for withholding the information about her return to the force. She needed to remember to chastise Captain Roberts for letting that cat slip out of the bag. She was ready for a tongue lashing, but she certainly wasn't expecting what happened next within the cool lavatory walls.

As Lena unbuttoned her shirt, there was a thrill of both excitement and anxiety that shot through the blonde. They had guests out there! Hell, their parents were out there! What could Lena possibly be thinking?

She tried to request that information while long, graceful fingers worked at the buttons on her shirt and parted both sides of the soft fabric. She would never have guessed in a million years that Lena's next move would be the placement of her beautiful hand upon such an ugly memory. Breathing hard, she took in the features of her complicated yet endearing bride-to-be and simply allowed her whatever she wanted.

The seconds seemed to pass like hours before Lena finally spoke some of the most touching words she would hear that day.

"I'm making peace with it," came the sad but stalwart answer. "If I'm gonna marry you, I'm gonna marry all of you: the scar, the bullet and the cop."

And as that cop stared on at her partner of over a decade, chest heaving with emotion, she remembered why she would do absolutely anything for the woman.

Lena was a quiet and soft soul that had more strength and courage below the surface than people would ever notice during a simple, precursory assessment. When it came down to the truth of her spirit she was brave and bold. Stef's heart swelled at the knowledge that she was one of the lucky few that ever got to experience that.

She brought a hand up to a smooth cheek and cradled it both tenderly and proudly before speaking with misty eyes.

"Even after ten years, you still never cease to amaze me with your..." She searched for the right word and inwardly chastised herself for lacking them. Finally she settled on "everything".

Lena shook her head and smiled back at her with an abundance of love that threatened to overflow from her brown eyes. Those past few weeks had been some of the hardest of her life. Getting that call from Mike struck a fear inside of her that she'd only ever anticipated but never experienced. It wasn't like a punch to the gut, like most people described when it came to receiving unexpected, horrible news. It was a slow burning clench that wrapped tightly around her chest and refused to let go without a fight.

It was this terrible, insidious feeling that didn't unravel once she knew Stef would be ok. It clung to her like a needy child; requiring the sustenance of her fear. And Lena knew that it would rip them apart if she allowed it. Stephanie Foster was one of the most courageous and convicted people she'd had the privilege of knowing, let alone sharing a life with. It was one of the reasons she loved her so damn much. And she wasn't about to let this fear take that away from her. Stef wouldn't be Stef if she didn't have to do what's right and be the hero. And Lena loved Stef; every part of her.

When they both grew old and grey they wouldn't be able to recall who moved in first for the kiss, but they would remember the intensity that sparked from it. As their lips explored each other for probably the millionth time, their hands also forged forth in the journey; clutching and grabbing, holding and caressing.

It didn't take long for the give-and-take to become so passionate that Stef couldn't help herself when she swiftly switched their positions and thrust Lena against the wall. As the brunette pulled her mouth away to let a gasp escape, the blonde traced her lips down a prominent jaw line and paused to nip softly at an elegant neck. Stef's hands then made a trek across the expanse of an arching chest, a slim waist, a firm ass and then finally down to the hem of her dress. It was then that Lena started to protest her ministrations.

"Wait," she laughed softly as she spoke. "We can't, we've got a party out there in our honor, not to mention our parents."

Stef pulled back and tried to calm her desire as she looked directly into Lena's eyes.

"Tell me you don't want this... need this as much as I do and I'll stop," she instructed.

Breathing heavily, Lena took in the darkened eyes of her lover and she simply couldn't tell her that she didn't feel the same way.

"Screw it," she threw caution to the wind. "They think we're fighting right now. That could last hours with two women. No one would dare touch that door."

And with that they commenced.

Stef hiked up the beautiful wedding dress and dragged her fingertips up the perfect skin of mocha thighs, before lifting them around her waist. She could tell her partner wanted to speak out against this but she silenced her with a kiss before pulling back to say her piece.

"I need to feel strong, Lena," she expressed so desperately. "Please let me feel strong."

Lena shook her head with exasperation before pulling the blonde head back towards her own and allowing hungry lips to claim her.

One of the many things she loved about Stef was the cadence of her lovemaking. The beginning was always soft, tempering the fire that she knew burned deep within the cop's loins. But after a while the blonde's need became too strong to hold back and she wanted to consume Lena like a fire that roared high into the chimney. Somewhere between the timid and tenacious rhythm, Stef would look at her as if she were requesting reassurance; needing to be granted permission that it was absolutely appreciated that she be herself.

For Lena, those moments were the ones she loved the most. They were so intense that she was amazed the world itself didn't find a way to bow to Stef's will because there certainly wasn't a force in the universe that could lend resistance to Lena.

She came hard. The walls of her core gripping tightly against her lover's fingers as they took her to a place she was very familiar yet could never get enough of visiting. As the tremors subsided and a shaky hand rose to cup pale skin, Lena breathed out an 'I love you'.

Stef cradled her safely in her arms and put their foreheads together before answering.

"I love you for all that you are, with all that I have."

Lena pulled her back into her lips as if she thought she could savor the words on her tongue. Stef slowly eased out of her and released hold of her legs so her feet could once again touch the floor. Never breaking the kiss, Lena gently turned them both so than Stef was now pressed back against the wall.

She could see the desire reflected back in blue eyes and knew that, even though they _really _needed to get back, the party was going to have to wait.

Reverent was one of the best words Stef could think of to describe the way Lena was treating her body. Her kisses were so soft and loving, as if with each one she was bestowing upon her strength and safety for return to work. Well, most of them were. All but one. The one she placed, as she knelt before her, on the gunshot wound. That kiss was healing; weighted heavily with importance and hope. She took her time with it before finally moving on to focus back on what was important: the reciprocation of love.

Her nimble fingers worked purposefully at Stef's pants and she felt a hand reach down to caress her face. She looked up to see blue eyes shining back at her with vulnerability and adoration. She wondered if she'd ever stop falling in love, over and over again, with Stephanie Foster.

Stef tried to keep her moans buried deep as Lena went to work on loving her with her mouth but it was difficult. After so many years together they knew exactly how to push each other's buttons on many levels. And this was certainly one that Lena excelled at. It took every ounce of self restraint Stef had not to bury her fingers into the gorgeous black curls that surrounded the face she cherished above all others. She came undone with Lena's name on her lips and a single tear dancing down her cheek.

Lena stayed in place for a while, kissing her deeply till her tremors subsided and then she moved to her feet to kiss away her tear and move in softly to her lips.

The sweet exchange was interrupted by a knock at the door that startled them both from their bliss.

"Ladies," it was Sharon, Stef's mother, "you know I fully support your efforts to keep the magic alive but I'm not going to be able to hold off Lena's momma much longer. She thinks y'all are having it out and this wedding might not happen. I suggest you prepare to exit your little love nest soon."

"Oh my God," the words exited their mouths simultaneously and were followed by a small fit of laughter as each woman tried to adjust both their clothing, and their facial expressions.

"I can't believe your mother heard us," Lena said through laughter as she shook her head.

"You better be glad she was able to stall your mother from breaking down that door," Stef countered with a giggle. "Can you imagine?"

"No," Lena answered. "I also didn't imagine us doing this with all of our family and friends out there. I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to do that in a wedding dress until after the ceremony."

"Maybe that's why it took so long for them to allow us to get married in this state," Stef joked before finishing up the last button on her shirt and pulling her partner in for another long languid kiss.

"I love you, Lena," she said as she finally pulled away. "So much."

"I love you too," Lena answered back. "Now let's get out there and say that in front of everyone else we love."

"Let's," Stef agreed as she extended a hand and walked them both towards the next part of their future.


End file.
